crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.54: Remnant (4)
Chapter 54: The chapter starts with a flashback of Bathory. She is being reminded of watching a happy dream of Nergal, using her ability. Nergal is standing alone outside. Bathory is watching him, while he smiles widely at something he sees. All this time, Bathory is thinking, "Long ago i had a dream. I had to remind myself again and again. This is not my dream. I simply watch. Because sometimes.. I'll occasionally.. Mistake this dream for my own." Back to the present, Nergal is surprised to see Setz's claws tearing apart his familiar. Setz proceeds to say that he knows who he is, because he recognized his unique ability to summon a familiar according to the number of a randomly thrown card. Nergal, with a wide smile, underlines that the two of them have also met in person. Setz demands from Nergal to explain himself. Nergal simply says that he used his ability, because he can't use high-level magic inide Arzew. Setz angrily yells at Nergal for avoiding to answer the question, and declares that if he fails to provide a reasonable explanation for what he is doing, he will be reprimanded by the authority of the student council. He asks him again whta he is doing in the school. Lark recognizes the name "Nergal" as the name of the region he is from, and he is surprised to be having unexplainable feelings of familiarity and closeness towards the noble. Since he believes that Nergal isn't a bad person, he hesitangly suggests to Setz that they hear the man out. He says that maybe Nergal has a reason for what he is doing and proposes getting Bathory to safety first. Everyonne is surprised by Lark's intervention. Bathory starts shouting at Lark for what he said, but she is interrupted from Nergal, who says that since his visit is illegal, he has to hurry. He goes on to say that he will leave quietly if he is handed over "that thing". Bathory shivers in fear when she is refered to as "that thing". Lark starts wondering why Nergal wants Bathory, but Setz asks the noble if what he wants is to use Bathory's ability to link to dreams. Nergal explains that he is looking for someone and he needs to use Bathory's ability for this search. Bathory interrupts him by screaming that she doesn't wish to do what he wants from her and that he should have asked her for a favour, instead of stubbornly torturing her. She yells that she is sick of watching him and shouts at him three times to disappear. Lark is dumbfounded to hear the word torture. Nergal gets angry and starts casting a spell, expressing his will to punish Bathory for being "insolent". Setz screams to Lark to go with Bathory to the nurse's office. Lark grabs Bathory's hand, while wondering why things turned out like that. They start running away together. Nergal tries to stop them by throwing one of his playing cards, but Setz runs and quickly rips apart the playing card with his claws, before Nergal gets to summon his familiar. Setz tells him that his cards won't be of any use for him any more. Nergal smiles and says that the rumors he has heard about Setz not having an ability are proven to be true. He then orders Riu to make Setz kneel, calling the boy an insolent kid. Category:Chapters